Apologize
by PythonElite
Summary: Post-war Hogwarts. Draco had helped the Order of the Phoenix in winning the war by poisoning Bellatrix Lestrange and killing Fenrir Greyback. Consequently he had become Head Boy. Things were rather smooth and calm, and Draco enjoyed himself greatly , when one day, he started bleeding uncontrollably and that's where our story starts… Three-chapter Drinny. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Apologize

Rating: T

Summary: Post-war Hogwarts. Draco had helped the Order of the Phoenix in winning the war by poisoning Bellatrix Lestrange and killing Fenrir Greyback. Consequently, with Harry, Ron and Hermione declining to take seventh year education, he had become Head Boy. Things were rather smooth and calm, and Draco enjoyed himself greatly (though nevertheless faced some problems), when one day, he started bleeding uncontrollably and that's where our story starts… Three-chapter Drinny fanfic.

Compliance: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

Timeline: Post-war Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all places, persons and other things mentioned in it, are the properties of J.K. Rowling and her publishers.

Chapter 1 Realization

I'm holding on your rope,

Got me ten feet off the ground

I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound

You tell me that you need me

Then you go and cut me down, but wait

You tell me that you're sorry

Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

-OneRepublic, Apologize

Draco woke up from his sleep, only to see, to his horror, his arm covered in blood, and his sheets more so. His Mediwizard instinct quickly kicking in, the Hogwarts Head Boy, well-trained in medical sciences during the dark days, carefully examined his own arm. Has he been attacked? Has he got some sort of mysterious illness? Much to his surprise, there weren't even a cut or a scar for all he knew… The blood was, like, leaking out from inside out of no reason at all.

Draco silently thought, shit. He had truly never seen anything like what he's experiencing right now. There wasn't a trace of exterior damage; nor had he ever heard of a spell or incantation that can make one bleed like this, not even Dark magic… He tried several quite advanced healing spells but none worked; he tried taking one of Snape's patented Healing Potions but still he bled.

"Shit, shit, shit." Draco whispered to himself. He had used a blood-replenishing charm to keep his arm working and to prevent himself from losing blood, but the harsh truth is that, though he's not losing any blood, quite a big portion of the floor of his Head Boy's room is now covered in his own blood, and the trend is rapidly expanding to the whole of his room.

Now, what can he do? Finding Madam Pomfrey won't really be an option, since he's fairly certain that Pomfrey isn't any more skilled in healing than he is, and most definitely worse than him when it came into the realms of Dark and obscure magical damage. The only way to solve this, is to find Snape. Maybe this is one of the fucking original curses of old Snape, just like Sectumsempra and Levicorpus… Or maybe Snape would know what to do with the damn situation. Draco, with a wipe of his wand, Scourgified all the blood stains away, and used a glamour charm to temporarily hide his situation until he gets to Snape's office. It's so damn hard to get to the old bastard's office ever since he stepped into the Headmaster position after the late McGonagall died in the final battle, thought Draco.

But wherever he is, Draco needed to find him… And so to the Headmaster's office, Draco went.

0

Draco found himself standing in front of the gargoyles after ten minutes spent climbing the stairs.

"Dragonkin," happened to be the password. As he muttered the word, the gargoyles leapt forward to present a spiral staircase leading to Snape's office. Draco preyed that Snape is, as usual, staying up late. And he was right.

Severus Snape was sitting in the Headmaster's chair, fiddling with his Potions kit. Different colored liquids were bubbling in the many cauldrons laying on the working table beside him. Indeed the man was a Potions legend, Draco mused to himself, much like Dumbledore. Too nerdy and mysterious.

The Headmaster didn't even turn as he spoke softly, "Draco, what brought you here at this time of the day?" His face was with a slight trace of concern, but nevertheless remained perfectly calm.

"Well, I don't exactly know myself. I'd wanted you to see what it is." Draco responded as he began to remove the glamour charm, flicking his wand as he spoke. Snape sighed impatiently, muttering under his breath a curse that must have been one of his own creation, causing all the potions to suddenly freeze and stop bubbling. He then turned and asked, slightly amused, "Well, what is it that the talented Malfoy kin can't understand?"

"This." Draco said simply as he revealed his bloody arm.

Snape looked at it for a split second, as if he cannot understand either. Then he gasped silently and murmured, "I believe you have performed a blood-replenishing charm?"

"Yes."

"And I believe, after your standard examination of a situation like this, you have found no cause of the bleeding?"

"None that I've heard of."

"Ah." Snape said simply and turned away. After a moment of silence and contemplation Snape instructed Draco to follow him into another chamber. Draco walked behind Snape as he wondered whether the Potions master had found anything.

"Sit." Snape told him. Draco sat down on one of the mahogany chairs.

For a moment, neither opened their lips. Draco could see Snape looking at the ground, concentrating on what seemed to be a search in his brain. Then Snape lifted his head and asked, staring straight into Draco's eyes, "Draco, have you ever made a promise, to yourself or otherwise, which you haven't fulfilled up to this day?"

Draco's a little shocked at the question but still thought about it. Then he answered slowly, "I suppose so… There are many promises I hadn't been able to keep, I think, but how could they be related to my strange symptom?"

Snape explained, "Well, many years ago, I had heard of something called Constellatory Magic. It's not made by wizards or other magical creatures, but by heaven, or the stars in the sky themselves. I didn't believe it then, but then today I see your case exactly the same as described in the book I read 40 or 50 years ago. I recount that it went like this, 'Thou shalt not break heavenly promises, or fear being punished through Constellatory means'. Draco, I think that it must have been one of your promises made to heaven, to the constellations, that you have broken."

Draco tried hard to remember any such promises.

Suddenly, he felt his heart sank.

Because the one promise he suddenly recalled is fairly impossible to achieve.

But despite his emotions, he kept his face perfectly, if not overly, blank and said to Snape, "Thank you, Professor." And walked out of the office.

0

(Flashback: 4 months ago)

Draco saw Pansy coming to the Slytherin table for dinner. It was the day before the New Year. Many students hadn't went home on the Christmas holidays this term because of the various festivities held at Hogwarts during the Christmas break.

The air was filled with a light mood; everyone was happy and anxious to welcome another year in their lives. Except Draco. Except Draco. He wasn't feeling anything about the New Year, or anything, because he's busy feeling guilty for what he's about to do. But he kept these thoughts away, and banished all restraints in his head on doing what he is going to do in the next few seconds. Instead, he turned his mind, firmly, onto what he had seen three days ago through the window of Three Broomsticks- the scene that he will never forget in his life. The scene of Harry Potter hugging and caressing his girlfriend- and Harry's ex-girlfriend, as a matter of fact. The scene of Harry Potter touching Ginny and kissing her. The scene of him being betrayed.

He set his mind very strongly. Then he grabbed Pansy by her hand, ignoring her startled cry, and kissed her fully on the lips.

He's not enjoying it, no he's not; he had thought that revenge would have come so sweet, but he found it to be more bitter than sweet. He can't ignore Ginny's hurt and confused look at the Gryffindor table turning into burning anger and outburst. He can't ignore her words, "Cheater", "Liar" and "Selfish bastard". He can't ignore the flaming red hair, the hair that he had craved to touch and hold in his hands flying out of the Great Hall with sobs in the background. He can't.

He contemplated about following Ginny out and apologize. But what help would it do? What is done is done, and the responsibility about what happened isn't exactly all his, so why bother? However, he's not exactly in the mood of looking at Pansy and talking to her right now. So instead, he walked away and strolled onto the Quidditch field.

Then Blaise was beside him after what seemed like a lifetime of doing nothing, just staring at the night sky. He asked, "Buddy, wanna make a wish? A resolution? A promise? After all, you ought to have lots to answer to after what happened today. And besides, today's New Year's Eve!"

Draco said nothing. After a pause, he stared directly in the night sky, and said, "One day, I'll apologize to her. One day, I'll reconcile with her. One day, I'll start over with her again and never leave her side."

Blaise patted him on the back and said, "Now that's a good resolution to make, Draco." Little did they know, how very much these words can influence Draco's life four months later.

A/N: Dun dun dun… Our little Draco faces a dilemma. Can he walk out of it, happy, accompanied and unharmed, or will he mess it up again and face the consequences?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Redemption (Yes, I like alliteration, and the chapters will be named Realization, Redemption, Reconciliation… Cute, huh?)

I'd take another chance, take a fall

Take a shot for you

And I need you like a heart needs a beat

But it's nothin new

I loved you with a fire red-

Now it's turning blue, and you say...

"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you

But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

- OneRepublic, Apologize

Draco walked up the stairs leading to Gryffindor Tower. And down again. And up again. And down again. He knew fully well that he didn't need a password to go inside the Gryffindor common room and even into the Head Girl's dorm where Ginny resided, but he just can't seem to build up such a courage.

Draco was deeply annoyed. He had always get what he wanted, even in the… tougher times, but when it comes to love, and friendship, and any other sort of emotional relationship, he can't master their acquisition and retainment… Damn Lucius straight to hell for bringing him up in a world of no real friends, and damn Salazar Slytherin, for all he care, for building the Slytherin house into such a place with no emotion whatsoever. One can never grow up there, he thought, at least in the Gryffindor way of growing up.

He had loved Ginny: loved the way she teased him with no mercy, loved the way she spoke what her mind brought to her with no restraints, loved the way she kissed him with a courageous passion, loved the way she tossed her ginger red hair into the sky, indulged in happiness… And he knew deep down he still did. He still liked her beyond all imagination, but on this sort of thing, he also knew he can't always get what he wanted.

And that immensely bothered him.

He really wanted to quit.

To give up on her.

That will be the easy way of things.

But then he have to live his entire life with the glamour charm and blood-replenishment spells.

He sighed. He had nowhere to retreat to, nowhere to hide, nowhere to coward back.

"Alright, alright," he said to himself, "May my heart guide me to where my brain cannot." With that, he pushed the portrait of the Fat Lady in, and walked into a deserted Gryffindor common room.

The Gryffindor common room is exactly what it had looked like a few months ago, back in the… happier times. He saw himself and Ginny kissing in one of the huge armchairs; he recalled the shocked faces of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan when they witnessed him working side by side with Ginny beside the fireplace. He smiled uncontrollably and unconsciously, his lips curving up at the memories of his relationship with Ginny. Those days were like heaven.

He suddenly realized that he's smiling like an idiot right in the Gryffindor common room wearing a Slytherin uniform. What a stupid thing to do, he thought, yet he can't stop smiling at the memories, so powerful and so sweet that a Patronus casted from remembering them can drive millions of Dementors away. But, his brain reminded him, it's time to get back to reality.

He wanted to knock on Ginny's door straight away and hug her, kiss her; but he knew that Ginny is no longer his anymore. He need a plan, to apologize to her, to make up for what he had done. Though one question remained unanswered: how? He knew that Ginny wasn't one to easily forgive things like this. He had hurt her, insulted her and enraged her, and he knew that what his actions cause might never be undone.

"Oh, god." Draco put his head in his hands in despair. He had shortly corresponded with Potter after the incidence, and Potter explained that he had only expressed "brotherly feelings" with Ginny, said that Draco was to blame for their breakup, and assured him that nothing's going on between him and Ginny. Well, it had been quite a comfort to him when he first read the lines that said "I hadn't restart a love affair with Ginny, nor will I ever do so", until realization hit him that while Potter hadn't stolen Ginny from him, he wouldn't have an excuse to his actions. And he would be to blame for the whole thing, for his own unhappiness, for his own bleeding, no matter on the outside or in the inside.

Draco thought briefly about telling Ginny the truth about his motives behind his kissing Pansy on that terrible night. Well, it's even hard to get a proper conversation with her now, but he suppose he can manage it. But then, she won't have one reason to believe that that was really the truth; in her Gryffindor stubborn eyes, a liar is a liar, a cheater is a cheater, end of story. She would believe that he is just trying to trick her into a sex relationship again, or something like that. Come to think of it, he really haven't got anything to prove that he's being utterly truthful.

He won't believe her words if it was the other way round.

He turned away from the door against his will, following instead his better judgments. He walked through the portrait hole once more. He went back down the stairs, down and down, back to the dungeons. He didn't care no more. If curing his malady is so freaking hard and might cause even more pain between him and Ginny, he'd rather leave it uncured.

0

The afternoon the same day, Draco walked into a dimly lit Potions classroom only to see he was the first to have arrived. Yes, he sneered, everyone else is enjoying their lunch. Eating has never been a favorite pastime of his, let alone something that he could enjoy. And it's even harder to enjoy it when he can't stop himself from gazing at Ginny non-stop all through the process. Why, he muttered darkly to himself, they were both school Heads; yet their situations at school are so much unlike each other. She was constantly enjoying herself, laughing with Neville, giggling with Luna and chatting with Colin; whereas he could only indulge his lonely self in daydreaming and reminiscing about things that never would come back to him.

Not to mention his stupid situation. God, how love can complicate one's life! And Merlin damn whatever heavenly bodies or deities who had put all this upon him. Draco rolled his eyes a bit, before sitting down in the second row of the classroom, pulling out a piece of parchment filled with explanations and ideas on the Anti-lycanthropy potion, and started to check for mistakes.

He went through his essay for two times before assuring himself that it would definitely be bestowed one of those O marks; he put down the parchment and, feeling somewhat tired about all that has happened in this terrible day, rested his head on the marble table and gradually became engaged in a much-needed nap- after all, he was an hour early.

It was then that one thing suddenly hit him.

Blood-replenishment spells ought to be reapplied every 10 hours.

0

Ginny Weasley hurriedly went to attend the first session in the afternoon, which happened to be Potions. She knew that, as Head Girl, she must never be late, and would be very much expected to arrive there early. Especially in Snape's classes. If Snape ever walked inside his seventh-year class listening to noisy arguments and finding chaos everywhere, she'd be the first to be blamed. Ginny fastened her pace as she thought, almost bumping into a highly annoyed Theodore Nott, who remarked coldly about nasty redheads never being calm and polite. She ignored purposefully his comments and half-heartedly excused herself. Slytherins are so haughty about themselves, feeling that all the others were dirt, she said to herself. Feeling that Gryffindors weren't even clean enough to touch at all.

Well, probably not all of them. Ginny continued in her mind, there's one Slytherin who seemed quite eager to touch her-

And what good had that done in the end? Ginny snapped angrily at herself and shook her head. No, Draco had indeed seemed obsessed with her, but who knew that he could be such a jerk when he felt… maybe bored about their relationship. Come to think of it, he had never shown his reasons why he had acted so bastardly that evening. This had been a question that had bugged Ginny's head for months. She wondered about her motives. True, he hadn't talked to her at all the two days before that incident, but they had been so happy just a week before, and nothing had really changed or happened in that week. And it is downright obvious that Pansy's only a tool, too: Draco didn't even bother to talk to her after his kissing Pansy. It's strange, thought Ginny as she found herself close to her destination. Probably he just wanted to hurt her and her family; after all, Weasleys are born in a rubbish bin.

She dismissed any further consideration from her mind. No, what has ended has ended, and there's no point thinking again and again of that.

She walked in a nearly empty classroom, except for Snape, two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, and a sleeping Slytherin. By the look of his hair, Ginny could deduct that it was Draco. She cannot stop herself from observing him for a moment; his hair is disheveled, much unlike his usual manner, and he seemed superiorly unaware of what was going on around him as he slept. Even he has his bad days, thought Ginny. She took her seat at the far back of the classroom, and, checking her watch, found that the period's about to start in 5 minutes. Not really in the mood of doing anything substantial, Ginny stared at Snape, at Draco, and then at nothing, deeply engaged in thoughts that she's not even aware of, deep in her mind.

Snape's voice pulled her back to reality. "As I said," he said threateningly, "If any of you cannot even finish your Anti-Lycanthropy Potion successfully today, don't be surprised if I put you into a small closet with a raging werewolf." Ginny nodded automatically, and glimpsed around the room to see that everyone was anxious yet nervous, afraid to be on the receiving end of Snape's merciless wrath at the end of class. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of one student who didn't seem frightened at all. In fact, the boy wasn't even listening to Snape. Draco was still sleeping, his calmness unperturbed. Snape didn't seem to notice it at all. Or he was just being protective of his kin again. Ginny copied down all the instructions Snape had magically written on the blackboard.

Snape let the words stay on for just a few seconds, barely enough for Rita Skeeter to note down all of them, before wiping it clean again, causing many students to groan in frustration. He seemed totally unconcerned about whether the class has copied it down or not, before waving his hand and saying, "Go."

She had started chopping her roots in neat portions when Snape suddenly appeared from behind her and acknowledged, "Miss Weasley."

"Yes Professor?" She tried to appear calm but can't keep her hands from moistening. This can't be anything good.

"Well, I'm afraid I have some distressing news. Your partner in school affairs and Head Boy, Mr. Malfoy had fallen asleep before my class, as I believe you noticed?" Snape asked. Ginny nodded slowly, and Snape continued smoothly, "It turned out he wasn't asleep at all. He's in a state of coma. He is suffering from a symptom of a very powerful magical damage, Miss Weasley. I'm sure you know what to do."

"What?" exclaimed Ginny, "But, shouldn't he be in the Infirmary right now?"

"Yes, and I ask you to accompany him." Snape said. Ginny can do nothing but nod again. "Take care of him."

"Yes, Professor." Ginny stood up, evanescing her Potion with one flick of her wand, and walked up to Draco Malfoy's rigid form. He looked so vulnerable right now, she thought. She hovered their schoolbags as Snape instructed, and hesitantly, carried Draco in her hands. She had used a spell to lighten his weight; well she would have hovered him just like an object, but Snape demanded her not to do so. She quickly took them and their things all to the Infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey had found, to Ginny's horror, that Draco's losing blood out of nothing at all. She applied a blood-replenishment spell, but she said that was all she could do. She said that Draco might never get out of this losing blood.

Ginny was quite shocked at the revelation. Never had she heard of something remotely close to this- but then again, neither had Madam Pomfrey, apparently. Snape had told her not to leave his side while he's unconscious. Well, she was doing so, but by doing so she was beginning to feel extremely bored.

She found herself reaching out for Draco's bag. She hadn't got anything particularly interesting in her own bag, so she thought she might as well went through his to look for something interesting. After some search, she found a leather-covered notebook labeled "Draco Malfoy's Journal". She remembered that she had told him to keep a journal to record everything that others had done for him and that he had refused very confidently that a journal is a girly thing. Back in November. Back when they were still a happy couple.

Ginny sighed at the memories her mind was bringing up. Fine. She was going to read his journal anyway, so these memories will most definitely be revived some time or other, so she didn't care. Though, she told herself, his approach might be spiteful and mocking and very possibly full of stories about him torturing and insulting her in the process.

Whatever. She was just looking for something to do. She would just regard it as a random romance novel.

0

Opening the front page of the journal, Ginny couldn't hide her surprise and gasped.

On the first page, before any content, was a photograph of them smiling in Hogsmeade on one of their dates. The picture was magically sealed to the journal. She smiled intently upon seeing this photo, though she quickly wiped any pleasure from seeing it here of all places. Ginny's extremely confused. Why would he still kept this photo in his journal, when he had no more feelings for her, when all they've been through was a lie, when he had moved on? It doesn't make sense.

Perhaps he just forgot how to take it off, she explained feebly to herself. She really can't find no other explanation.

She flipped through the pages, looking at the contents. There weren't any feeling involved, it was just a very detailed account of all that had happened in his life. How very typical of him.

She flipped through their many dates, through their stolen kisses now and then at school, through the November night she had given up her virginity to him in her dormitory. She flipped through jokes that they exchanged, through confessions that they made to each other, through the promises they had sworn to keep.

She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Surely it can't hurt to indulge in some childish girly dream for a few seconds? Her hands turned a page when abruptly, her eyes fluttered open, as well as her near-sleeping heart.

December 28th, 1999

Today must be the most awful day in my life.

I had lost, yet again, to that stupid wanker Potter.

After 4 months spending to court Ginny, to gain her admiration, to strengthen our feelings… One look is what took them all away.

Potter had been in Three Broomsticks, touching her, hugging her, kissing her… Witnessing all this make me almost on the verge of vomit.

And Ginny! She had always been the definition of sweet, loving, caring in my books! How could she cheat on me so swiftly without any reconsideration even…?

I need a plan. I have to revenge.

Oh fuck I'm going mad.

Probably it's due to the sixth bottle of Firewhiskey I had today. Ugh!

Draco

Ginny didn't know what to think or feel then- joy, regret, sweetness or bitterness. So after all, this is what all the fuss has been about. She sighed. Could she hope that they would get back together after all this? She had rudely refused to accept his apology in January, and they've really talked about nothing except Head duties after that. Oh, why couldn't he had told her!

Because you never gave him the chance. Whispered Ginny's mind.

Sudden realization dawn on her. Draco Malfoy had been so protective of her as to get jealous just because of some light touches and a kiss on the cheek? This sort of jealousy just reflect how deep a feeling he's got for her. And she knew at that moment, that no matter how hard she wanted to rule the feeling out of order, she was falling for Draco just like before.

She had never stopped liking Draco all during this. And knowing that his heart had been so deeply attached to her just pulled the last straw. She, again, loved him with all her heart.

"Oh, Draco," Ginny whispered softly, "How I wish I can have you back."

It was at that exact moment, when Draco Malfoy woke up from his unconsciousness.

A/N: The story isn't really angsty at all, but if there is any, it all ends here pretty much… Hope you enjoy and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Reconciliation

Draco woke up, startled by his surroundings at first sight; he was in the Hospital Wing, and the windows clearly showed a night sky. What the fuck has happened to him? Draco tried very hard to remember but didn't succeed in getting anything from his aching head apart from falling asleep before the Potions class. But, he thought silently, slightly smug, how can a nap land him in the Hospital Wing? And knock him out for almost 10 hours? Had Snape throw curses at him for drooling in class?

He found that very amusing and put on a wide grin. Of course, that wouldn't be possible, or old Snape would be torturing himself like a house-elf for doing so to his protégé. And yet…

Then he remembered the final thought about the blood-replenish spell. Shit. Shit. Shit. He had been too premature to wear that grin, or even feel happy about anything, because he had that cursed resolution he could never fulfill.

He closed his eyes, and turned his head slightly away. How he hoped he can drown down the unconsciousness again and never come back! But the reality is the reality and one need to face it.

He opened his eyes.

And saw a pair of hazel eyes gazing fervently into his.

The eyes that he's so damn familiar with.

Ginny's eyes.

He opened his mouth, and closed it again. He really didn't know what exactly to say to her, and in fact, drowsiness was quickly closing in. He was really tired.

0

Ginny saw Draco fading back to sleep again. She feared that it might be another wave of coma, but then found his chest peacefully going up and down, and his mouth curved into a huge smile as he embraced his dreams.

Ginny wondered what it is that could make him so happy all of a sudden. Whatever. She shouldn't care about that, and anyway, Draco was fine- well, relatively fine- now, so it's her time to leave. She carefully stood up and picked up her things soundlessly to not wake him up. She took one last look at the man she had fallen in love with. Sighing, she softly placed a light kiss on his cheek, and turned to leave when she heard some words that shocked the hell out of her.

Draco was certainly dreaming, his eyes was firmly closed and his mouth a delicate grin. But Ginny was sure she had heard those words, "I love you, Ginny", came out from the sleeping boy's lips. She was speechless. Could it be really possible, not a trick of her ears? Because if the four words have indeed passed in the air around them-

Draco really loved her.

And Ginny would be immensely happy.

Well, it will well be a sleepless night anyway, so why leave? Ginny sat on the armchair beside Draco's bed, fantasizing about their relationship like a little girl often did.

She took Draco's hand in hers and, squeezing it reassuringly, said to herself, more to the sleeping Draco, "I believe you, Draco. And I love you right back."

0

Draco woke up. Sunlight was pouring in through the windows, invading onto his body. He turned to see if Ginny's still there. Well, if she is so devoted to my welfare, maybe I still have a chance, thought Draco.

Ginny was laying her pretty face on his bed, and she had took his left hand in her right. Draco pulled his hand carefully away, but he did not prevent her from waking up. He saw her brow furrow a bit in confusion and surprise. God, but she was gorgeous. And innocent. And stubborn. And peaceful.

Draco laughed at what he had done a few months ago. Jealousy had really got on his mind at that time. No one in their right minds would ever cheat such a beautiful girl over the silly bitch Pansy.

Ginny had already fully woken. She saw him gazing at the ceiling, and she observed him just for a while. Then she called him tentatively, "Draco?"

"Huh?" Draco responded instinctively, but it seemed that her call didn't break his string of thoughts. Sighing, Ginny asked, "Draco? What you said yesterday night while you're sleeping- is it true?"

Draco finally showed some interest and attention. "What exactly did I say?" he asked cautiously, with a curious expression on his face.

"You said, and I quote," Ginny responded, "'I love you, Ginny.'"

Draco went white in the face. He said what in his sleep?

"Well…" He stuttered, "I guess… yes." He breathed out. "Ginny, I really want to apologize to you. The only reason I kissed Pansy is-"

"I know your reasons, Draco." Ginny cut him off, "I've seen your diary."

Draco closed his lips, and he said nothing more. They were silent, gazing at each other, for a long time. Then, Ginny carefully stood on her toes, and placed her lips on his.

Draco never thought any day would be as good as this one. He never thought Ginny, after all this time in which she believed him to be a cheater, could forgive him in a heartbeat. And deep down, he knew that he would have done the same. Their love is too strong.

They entwined like that for minutes, hours maybe. When they finally broke apart… it was Draco who first spoke.

"I love you, Ginny. I believe that it is only because of the strength of my love that I felt so jealous as to hurt you…"

"I know, Draco." Ginny smiled into his chest, her face flustered, but filled with joy.

"Though I still want to apologize…"

"And I would never accept."

"Why?" Draco asked, confused at her rejection.

"Because," Ginny murmured as she draw herself once more to his superior height and touching his lips with hers, "There is really nothing to apologize for. You did the right thing, Draco- I shouldn't have let Harry go so far as to kiss me. I should have remembered my position as your girlfriend."

Draco didn't respond. Suddenly he felt strength going back to his body again, he felt better, younger, stronger and happier than any day in the past months. Draco looked passed her shoulders out of the window, only to see shooting stars in the daylight.

"What the-"He said in awe.

Ginny noticed that also, and asked Draco, "What's the meaning of this, Draco?"

Draco answered, tucking a stray curl of her lovely red hair behind her ears as he spoke, "I made a resolution… a promise to the constellation the night I messed up. I said that someday I would apologize to you and win your heart back. I said that someday I would go back to your side and never leave again. And that's actually the reason I've been bleeding internally- because I was cursed by the sky. I suppose the shooting stars are just a tribute to our reconciliation."

Ginny punched him jokingly on the chest, and laughed. "You should try not to break your promises then."

Not looking at her, Draco spoke softly, "And I believe I would need someone's cooperation."

Ginny paused for a moment, catching his grey eyes with her hazel ones. Then she whispered against his ear. "I will never leave you again, Draco. I will never hurt you again, if you would do me the same courtesy."

Draco can't stop himself from smiling broadly. Grabbing both her small hands in his, he said, "With pleasure, Ginevra."

Together, the Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts walked out of the Infirmary, hand in hand, their hearts united, stronger than ever before.

THE END~

A/N: Thanks for the support you have given me, I really appreciated it. A sweet ending's a sweet one, as promised!


End file.
